supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stable
The Stable was originally released in May 2017 as a chain quest, and again in May 2018 as a Random Tasks Quests. 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below Note': this building gave during the Spring seasons in both 2017 & 2018. 'Quest Steps:' 2017= Mother's Day is coming in many countries, so SuperCity's children wanna prepare a big surprise for all the moms! Help them and get this cute Stable in your city. This is a special timed quest that came out during the Spring season 2017. Requirements 2017: Level 15 No timers! You have 15 days to complete all the tasks Reward 2017: Stable (1850 & 1 every 16 hours) Sc-stable-splash.PNG sc-stable1.PNG|Stable 1 Stable 2.png|Stable 2 Stable 3.png|Stable 3 Stable 4.png|Stable 4 Stable 5.png|Stable 5 Stable 6.png|Stable 6 Stable 7.png|Stable 7 Stable 8.png|Stable 8 Stable 9.png|Stable 9 Stable 10.png|Stable 10 Stable 11.png|Stable 11 Stable 12.png|Stable 12 Stable 13.png|Stable 13 Stable 14.png|Stable 14 sc-stable-reward.PNG Quest steps Mother’s Day I *Collect 30 Cachepots (Recreational Cottage) *Collect 27 Cinnamon Sticks (Bakery) *Collect 39 Carrots (Summer House) Mother’s Day II *Collect 23 Newspapers (Subway Station) *Collect 80 Hamburgers (Bistro - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 18 Onions (Greengrocer’s Shop) Mother’s Day III *Collect 20 Vanilla Ssticks (Pub) *Collect 19 Jugs of Lemonade (Premium Cottage) *Collect 12 Garden Scissors (Ask friends) Mother’s Day IV *Collect 37 Maps of the Stars (Stationery Shop) *Collect 12 Hockey Sticks (School - drop 3 at a time) *Hand out 7 Footballs (Beach Shop) Mother’s Day V *Collect 55 Feather Dusters (Shoe Shop) *Collect 45 Cleaning Sprays (Petrol Station - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 9 Nitrile Gloves (Dental Surgery) Mother’s Day VI *Collect 14 Rhinestones (Shopping Center) *Collect 67 Buttons (Colonial House) *Collect 13 Silk Bands (Ask friends) Mother’s Day VII *Collect 22 Perfume Bottles (Fashion Boutique) *Collect 30 Clutch Bags (Hotel) *Collect 18 Hand Mirrors (Cosmetics Boutique) Mother’s Day VIII *Collect 24 Magic 8-Balls (Pool Parlour) *Collect 17 Slides (Cinema) *Collect 20 (Club, Concert Hall) Mother’s Day IX *Collect 67 Water Bottles (Wok Cafe) *Collect 15 Scooters (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 25 Excursion Tickets (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Mother’s Day X *Collect 13 Wooden Troughs (Dairy Farm – Sour cream - 4h) *Grow 42 Crops of Wheat (Farm - 12h) *Collect 13 Pony’s Combs (Ask friends) Mother’s Day XI *Produce 26 Lots of Velvet (Textile Factory - 10h) *Collect 67 Lucky Horseshoes (Convenience Store) *Collect 12 Jingles (Sushi Bar) Mother’s Day XII *Collect 16 Picnic Baskets (Family Restaurant) *Collect 28 Pineapples (Villa, Villa with a pool) *Collect 37 Tarts (Coffee House) Mother’s Day XIII *Collect 12 Lumps of Sugar (Candy Factory – Toffee apple - 4h) *Collect 38 Hair Curlers (Hostel) *Collect 14 Paint Swatch (Ranch) Mother’s Day XIV *Collect 13 Helmets (Hat Boutique) *Collect 85 Bouquets (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 18 (Wedding Palace , Film Set, “Love” Reality Show) |-|2018= The Stable is back in the game! And it's back with extra rewards for steps and rating prizes! If you already have the Stable, you'll get alternative rewards. 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'No timers!' You have 7 days to finish the quest 'Rewards 2018:' *'Reward 1:' 10 Hats: 10,000 , 500 *'Reward 2:' 40 Hats: Well, Hay Bales, +45-energy x3 *'Reward 3:' 90 Hats: Rider Sculpture, 25 *'Reward 4:' 200 Hats: Veterinary Clinic *'Reward 5:' 350 Hats: **'If you didn't complete the quest in 2017:' Stable (1,850 & 1 every 16 hours) **'If you already have the Stable:' 20 , Dairy Farm, +45-energy x10 sc-stable2018-rewards.PNG|Taming the Mustang - Stable rewards Sc-stable2018-rewards-alt.png|Farm Gifts - Alternate rewards After receiving the main prize, you can continue completing the tasks and get extra rewards. There’s a set of 3 extra rewards which cycle through unlimited times: *'Extra reward 1:' +50 more Hats collected — 10 , +45-energy x2 *'Extra reward 2:' +80 more Hats collected — 250 , 25 *'Extra reward 3:' +120 more Hats collected — 15 , +45-energy x3 *'and so on, starting with Extra reward 1 again.' 'Quest Steps:' sc-stable2018-start.PNG|Taming the Mustang - Stable Quest 2018 sc-stable2018-start-alt.PNG|Farm Gifts - Alternate Quest 2018 How to get the Stable? You need to collect 350 Cowboy Hats to get the Stable. *You can get Hats by completing tasks in the offer window. All the tasks have a value. The number of Hats you get after completing a task depends on this value. *You can get 2, 4 or 8 Hats for a task (see offer window). *You can do 3 tasks at the same time. Important! Tasks are generated randomly. *Difficulty depends on the player's level. This means that the least valuable tasks for high-levels might be harder than the most valuable tasks for beginners. *Tasks might differ even on a same level: there are really lots of them. You can finish a task with . *The cost of finishing depends on the number of collected items: the less items there are left to collect, the less the cost for finishing. *'''''Important! All the collected items will be written off after you finish a task with . There is a 2 hour cool-down period before the next task with the same value appears. *If you don't want to wait, you can skip the cool-down period with 6 . 'Rating:' All the players are automatically divided into groups of 100 random players, approximately (the number of members may vary during the quest). A group is formed depending on players’ levels and activity. Players individually compete against the group to which they are assigned. Once you have collected 10 Cowboy Hats, you will be able to take place in this competition. After the quest ends, players who take first 25 places receive the extra rewards: *1st place: 50 + 50 *2nd place: 30 + 30 *3rd place: 20 + 20 *4-6th places: 15 + 15 *7-10th places: 10 + 15 *11-15th places: 5 + 15 *16-25th places: 15 by BlackRoseShelli - 03:45, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Category:Special Timed-Quests Category:Random Tasks Quests